Falling
by Alleybat
Summary: Dick has kept his identity secret from his friends since the team was formed. He never thought he would need his friends to know who is is, as much as he does now.


He got a call.

He received calls like this before... but this time was more urgent. The doctor on the other end sounded different than usual... more solemn. Dick Grayson ran out of school, not bothering to tell his teachers why or where he was going. His uncle took precedence over everything in his life, and if he didn't care how much trouble he was going to be in tomorrow. He needed to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He wondered if Alfred or Bruce would get a call as well, even though they had paid the full expenses of his uncle's care since that terrible day, they weren't family.

Dick knew he could call a taxi or find a bus, but no mode of transportation felt fast enough for him. Despite it only being one o'clock on a thursday, there was traffic in Gotham and he was in no mood to fight it right now. Gotham Central Hospital was ten city blocks away from Gotham Academy, but he didn't care. Despite everything he was taught by Bruce about not making a spectacle of himself, he climbed the fire escape of a nearby building and made his way to the hospital jumping the gaps between buildings. Normally, he would enjoy the sensation of flying from building to building, even as he hit the concrete rooftops hard, his school uniform definitely was not made for this kind of abuse. But, he felt no joy as he made his final leap to the apartment building across the street from the hospital.

Cautiously he climbed down the fire escape and bolted for the glass doors of the hospital not even checking the road. A car screeched to a halt beside him and the driver yelled something in italian at him about watching where he was going, but Dick kept running. He finally came to a halt in the lobby, breathing heavily. A nurse approached him and asked him if he needed the emergency room. Dick brushed off her concern and asked for his uncle. Her face went a little pale when she realized who he was.

"Mr. Grayson!" She said. "I didn't recognize you... you look so disheveled I thought you were running away from some thugs and seeking medical attention!"

Dick took in his appearance. His school uniform was dirty from hitting the rooftops and his jacket had a tear in it from a particularly hard fall he took. He could feel his hair on his face, he was sweating so hard his hair gel couldn't hold it back anymore... not that he cared, he hated slicking it back in the first place.

"S-sorry" Dick panted. "I-I got the phone call, and ran all the way here..."

"From Gotham Academy?" She looked surprised. "How did you run here so fast?"

"I-" He began, but he was cut off by another nurse who was in charge of taking him to his uncle's room.

He hated coming here... especially when his uncle was laid up. Uncle Rick had been into and out of the hospital a lot over recent years. His immune system took a serious blow from the fall that was meant to kill him, but paralyzed him instead. Dick couldn't stand seeing his uncle, who used to be such an amazing acrobat, laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines with tubes jammed into him. He always had to mentally prepare himself before entering. Even though his uncle tried to play off his infections as nothing, Dick tried to put on a brave face for him.

This time was definitely different though. Usually when he walked in, his uncle said something reassuring or funny to greet him. But, this time... there was silence. Dick walked in slowly, his heart hammering away at his ribcage. Uncle Rick was... asleep, according to the heartbeat monitor. He looked in worse a state than usual; Pale, sullen, thin... it was hard to take in. Dick swallowed a lump in his throat and felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He turned to see his uncle's doctor, Dr. Edwards, looking solemn.

"How's he doing?" Dick asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it here, Dick..." Dr. Edwards said quietly. "The infection has spread to his liver, he can't fight it off this time..."

Dick's heart sank into his stomach and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"He can't... but... he- he's always been so strong, I-I know he's had it bad before... but he always tried so hard... to fight it off..."

"I know son," Dr. Edwards said squeezing Dick's shoulder. "But, he can't fight it this time... I don't know how long it'll take to spread to the rest of his organs... but I can say with utmost certainty... that he isn't going to make it this time..."

Dick felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. For a minute he didn't breathe at all. He just stared at his Uncle, the last living member of his family... He was dying, leaving Dick behind like everyone else.

Dr. Edwards let Dick take in the information. He knew how tough it must be for the boy, it was more than just his uncle dying, he was losing his last tie he had to his family and the circus.

"Dick..." He said quietly. "Are you going to-"

An intern burst in, cutting off Dr. Edwards' words.

"Did you secure the DNR order yet Dr. E?"

"DNR?" Dick asked.

Dr. Edwards shot the intern a dirty look and shooed him out of the room mumbling something about sympathy.

"Dr. Edwards?" Dick asked, unsure of what all that was about...

He sighed.

"Listen to me Dick..." He said gently. "Your uncle... is in terrible shape... When the infection spreads to his lungs, he won't be able to breath on his own anymore... I hate to make you do this... But, as his only living family, you need to sign a Do Not Resuscitate order... so that when the time comes, he can pass quietly on his own. Without our intervention."

Dick had to remind himself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

"I know it's hard Dick... but it's what is best for him... he'll go through much less pain this way..."

In. Out. In. Out.

"You don't have to make the decision now... but keep it in mind..."

Dick stopped telling himself to breathe long enough to look at Dr. Edwards. He'd been his uncle's doctor since the day his world fell apart. He'd always been another comfort for Dick, but now he was asking him to sign a paper that would guarantee his uncle's death. He couldn't do it, he couldn't-

Suddenly his uncle groaned in his sleep. His face contorted into a grimace.

"I-is he in a lot of pain?" Dick asked.

"We're keeping him comfortable with medication." Dr. Edwards answered. "But, it'll only get worse for him as the infection spreads."

"And... and trying to keep him alive... will only cause more pain..." Dick choked out.

"Yes." Dr. Edwards responded, gripping Dick's shoulder even harder.

In. Out. In. Out.

"I'll sign the paper." Dick whispered, trying to hold in tears.

Dr. Edwards stepped out to get the paperwork while Dick stayed rooted to the spot.

_"Maybe... it'll be unnecessary"_ He thought to himself _"This is only if the worst happens... Maybe, maybe he'll pull through."_

Dr. Edwards returned with the DNR order and Dick signed it, his hands shaking the whole time. Just as Dr. Edwards was about to speak again a nurse appeared at the door announcing that someone had come to get Dick.

In walked Alfred, looking somber.

"Master Dick," He said walking to stand right next to him. "What did the doctor say?"

Dick's throat closed as he tried to get the words out. Once more he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall.

"I see..." Alfred said. "Would you like me to take you home?"

Alfred always knew exactly what Dick needed, even when he didn't.

As they left the dark hospital room, Dick looked back at his uncle. He was still sound asleep, the heartbeat monitor beeping regularly. Dick held on to the hope that he would turn it around; and that tomorrow, he'd come back and Uncle Rick will be his usual self again.

Alfred talked the whole story out of Dick during the ride to Wayne manor. He used his Alfred logic to convince him everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't really listening at this point. His mind was on all the ways his uncle could be fine tomorrow. He knew if he didn't hold onto that hope... he wouldn't be able to function.

As they pulled into the manor's circle drive, Dick's phone started ringing. A feeling of dread washed over him as he gingerly pulled his cell from his jacket pocket. "Wally Calling" his screen flashed. He breathed a sigh of relief and answered.

"Wally? What is it?" He said, trying to hide his still quivering voice.

"Dude... Where are you?" Wally's familiar voice said on the other end.

"I was at the..." Dick stopped himself, he didn't want to tell Wally about his uncle's hospitalization yet... not until he was sure, one way or the other. "I mean... I lost track of time... homework and stuff you know."

Alfred looked back at him from the front seat of the Rolls Royce. He knew exactly what Dick was doing... avoiding the reality of what his uncle's condition really meant. But he didn't say anything, it was up to Dick to decide to tell his friend or not.

"Well... are you coming to the cave or not?" Wally sounded impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Dick said, walking through the large double doors to Wayne manor. He hung up without saying anything else and ran up to his room. Maybe seeing his friends at Mount Justice will help him forget about his troubles for a little while.

He quickly changed, throwing his Gotham Academy uniform in a crumple on the floor before pulling on his jeans and favorite blue hoodie. He looked at his backpack on his bed and figured he should try and get some homework done while he was there. He flung the bag over his shoulder and made his way down to the Batcave, where he took the special zeta tube to Mount Justice.

Upon entering Mount Justice... something felt off. Everything looked more... vivid. He reached up to his face and felt... nothing. He forgot his sunglasses. He turned to head back through the tube when he heard Wally run up behind him.

"Dude? What are you doing?" He said, catching Dick in the act of leaving.

"Uhhhhhh." Dick said peeking over his shoulder to see if Wally was alone.

"Wait... where are your?" He started pointing at Dick's eyes

"I don't know, I forgot them!" Dick said, just as Artemis came into view.

Wally moved in front of him, blocking him.

"Hey Artemis, lookin' hot today..." He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing over there Wally?" Artemis asked walking their way.

"Uh, nothing... Just waiting for Rob to get here..." Wally said

"You realize... The computer just announced his entrance?" Artemis said. "Why are you hiding him anyway."

Dick frantically looked through his backpack for something. If it had been anybody else... he might be okay. But Artemis was a native of Gotham, she would know him, and by extension Bruce, and he wasn't allowed to let anyone make that connection.

"Uh, you see..." Wally started.

Dick threw his backpack back over his shoulder and heard a clatter on the floor. He looked down to see his sunglasses. They must have been in his hoodie pocket. He quickly shoved them on his face and turned to greet Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis... What's up?"

Wally turned to look at him.

"Woah!" He said, surprised. "Where did you find them?"

"I think they were in my pocket..." Dick answered.

"What, your sunglasses?" Artemis asked. "You know... I know Batman doesn't want us knowing your identity... but what's the point in the sunglasses? It's not like we'd know your name if we saw your face... unless you were some kind of big celebrity." she laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

Dick tried to laugh with her, but he was in no mood for it today. Wally shot him a look of concern but didn't say anything as they all headed for the living area of the cave.

M'gann was cooking something that smelled amazing, and Conner was right beside her, the usual for the two of them, Kaldur and Raquel were talking by the kitchen area, and Zatanna was sitting alone on the couch.

Dick followed Artemis and Wally over to Kaldur and Raquel. They were having a pretty serious conversation from the sound of it, but Wally interrupted them.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Zee's not talking to anyone..." Raquel said. "She's just been sitting on the couch like that since she got home from school..."

Everyone looked over at her, her back was turned to the conversation, and her arms were folded over her chest. She definitely wasn't in the best mood.

M'gann walked over to join the conversation.

"She's been having trouble adjusting to Happy Harbor High... I've tried to get her to join the Bumblebees... but she doesn't want anything to do with it."

Dick knew exactly what she was going through. His adjustment to Gotham Academy took a while, sometimes he still felt like an outsider on days when he couldn't get the circus out of his head. He figured that's why he felt so close to Zatanna, the night her father became Fate, she lost everything... like he had. He felt it was only right that he be the one to comfort her during the hard days. Heck, she almost became his sister, Bruce had offered to adopt her and reveal both of their identities, but she wanted Zatarra to remain her legal guardian. He understood why, if his uncle had been more able to take care of him, he would have stayed under his care, instead of moving in with Bruce and Alfred.

Everyone was still discussing ways to make her feel better. Dick listened, realizing that nothing they were coming up with would really be of help. She just needed someone to talk to. He left the conversation to join her on the couch, everyone stopped talking to watch him.

"Hey, Zee..." He said, sitting down next to her.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Are you okay? I mean... school going okay for you?" He asked

"I don't want to talk about it, to you or anyone else." She answered.

"I just thought... you might need someone to talk to." He said quietly, knowing she probably didn't want to.

"Would you all just leave me alone okay?!" She said, first to Dick, then her gaze turned to everyone else, still huddled by the kitchen. "I don't want to hear it from any of you! Especially you!" She looked back at Dick. "You have no idea what I'm going through, so leave me alone!"

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Wally rushed over, before Zatanna could say anymore.

"Look, Zee..." He started. But Dick cut him off.

"It's fine Wally, she doesn't want to talk... I won't force her."

"But, Rob..." he started, as Dick got up from the couch to give Zatanna her space. He walked away from the group, heading back out into the main area. No one but Wally followed. just as Wally's mouth opened to say something, Dick's phone rang from his backpack and he frantically dug through his backpack to catch it before it stopped.

"Hello?" he said desperately, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Dick? Are you alright?" His best friend Barbara Gordon said.

"Babs... I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said, trying calm his nerves.

"Well... considering you answered your phone in class, then bolted out without a word to anyone... I thought something happened... What aren't you telling me?" She said.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his uncle's condition from Barbara forever, but here was not the time to talk about it.

"Can I talk to you about this later Babs... now's not really the time..." He said, trying not to sound too desperate to end the conversation.

"Fine... I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." She said and hung up.

Dick turned his attention to Wally, who was looking concerned.

"What?" Dick said.

"Is something going on? At school? That was your friend Barbara right?" Wally asked.

"No, nothing's going on at school." Dick answered. It wasn't a lie, his problem lied with his uncle, not school.

This was a good opportunity to tell Wally, but something in the back of his head didn't want to tell anyone. Not until he could be sure exactly what was going to happen. The hope that his uncle was going to pull through was fading, and everyone's concern for him was really starting to get on his nerves.

Wally opened his mouth again to say something else, but he was cut off by an alert. The big screens of the computer surrounded them as Batman's face appeared. Dick felt the immediate need to talk to him about his day, but his face said that he was in total Batman mode and obviously had some kind of mission for the team. His voice came over the loudspeaker calling the team to gather. The response to the call was swift as the whole team sans Zatanna, soon found themselves standing beside Dick and Wally, ready to receive their orders.

"I need a small team to assist me on a mission in Gotham." He said.

"Wait, assist you? Isn't that what you have a sidekick for?" Conner said gesturing towards Dick with a scowl on his face.

"This mission is too dangerous to send Robin on alone, I need him to manually override the security system from the sewers, while I override the secondary system from above. Normally I would send him alone, but I've heard the sewers in that area are patrolled by some hired muscle." His eyes narrowed at Conner. "Just a small team is all I need." Before anyone could volunteer, he decided for them. "Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin. Meet me on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises." and with that he was gone.

* * *

A quick briefing from the rooftop and they found themselves in the Gotham sewers. Dick led with a holographic map displaying their destination. Wally was loudly complaining about the stink, which was beginning to really annoy him.

"Will you just be quiet for a minute?" He snapped at Wally.

The group looked between themselves. Robin sure was edgy today.

"Robin," M'gann said. "If this is about what happened with Zatanna…"

"This has nothing to do with Zee," He cut her off through gritted teeth. "I'm just not in the mood for Wally's complaining okay?"

"Well, no one is in the mood for that." Artemis said, elbowing Wally in the side.

"Heyheyhey," Wally said, rubbing his side. "You're supposed to be on my side, you're my girlfriend aren't you?"

Artemis threw him a mischievous grin and the flirting began. On a normal day Dick had no issue with them, but every little quip grated on his nerves.

"How about we all just be quiet for a little while." He said shooting them a look.

The flirting stopped and now there was just an uncomfortable silence between them. The only sound being that of their footsteps. After a ten minute trek, the tension between him and the rest of the group was almost unbearable. No one really knew what to say until Dick checked his map and muttered from the front,

"We're almost there…"

That's when a sudden splash from the water told them they weren't alone. They all gathered in formation, back to back, when a huge figure rose from the water knocking Artemis to the side. She hit the wall hard and immediately fell unconscious. Dick turned to the perpetrator and felt his blood boil, Killer Croc.

Everything from then on was a blur. Wally and M'gan had run to Artemis' side to make sure she was okay, but Dick could only see Croc in front of him. All of his training told him to not engage his attacker, who was five times his size and mean like an animal protecting his territory. But something was switched in Dick's brain and before he could think about what he was doing he was leaping at Croc, ready to take him on. Croc swung wildly and Dick instinctively moved his right arm to block it. He felt the bone in his elbow snap along with a couple of ribs. The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground and M'gann and Wally calling his name…

* * *

He came to in Leslie Thompkins' clinic. His whole right side ached and he winced as he tried to sit up. He could hear voices in the next room. Leslie was one of them and the other was . . . Bruce? What happened with the mission if Bruce was here? What about Artemis? He really wished his side didn't hurt so much or else he would run out there and ask Bruce personally but sitting up was a struggle. He'd only made it halfway up before Leslie entered looking huffy.

"Dick!" She said, seeing he was awake. "You shouldn't be trying to sit up! You have two broken ribs!"

"What-what happened with the team?" Dick said still trying to sit all the way up.

"Don't worry about them, they're all fine." She said grabbing some gauze from the table next to her. "Artemis was just knocked out, I looked her over while you slept. Everyone else is perfectly fine, they got out without a scratch. Which is something I can't say for you." She paused as she sat down next to him. "Two broken ribs and a broken elbow. You're going to be in a lot of pain for a while."

"I'm used to broken bones." He said."I used to be in the circus remember? Broken bones were kind of part of the gig."

She looked at him over her glasses as she started gingerly removing his glove so she could wrap his arm. He was still in his full Robin gear, minus the mask. Leslie always made him and Bruce remove it immediately when they came to visit. She wasn't a fan of their line of work, and the masks made her uncomfortable. She rolled up his sleeve, and began wrapping the gauze, starting from just above his elbow and working her way down.

"Speaking of the circus," she said. "I got a call from Alfred this afternoon."

Dick felt an all too familiar lump return to his throat.

"Dick, I know you must be going through a lot of emotional turmoil right now." She said. "I want you to know you can talk to me."

He watched as she continued to wrap his arm, a layer of gauze, a layer of casting bandages, the anger he felt earlier had subsided and there was only pain now. The pain in his ribs, in his arm, and the pain that radiated through his whole being. Once again, he felt tears sting his eyes, but again, he didn't allow them to fall. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said,

"Well, it's an infection, in his liver... Do you- do you think there is anything that can be done?"

Leslie stopped wrapping for a moment and looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes were sympathetic, but she didn't answer him.

"I mean," he continued. "Maybe, he just needs time? Or maybe, maybe he could get a transplant or something, before the infection spreads?"

"Dick..." Leslie responded. "An infection in the liver is not going to just go away, and there is no way he would be able to go through surgery in his current state. I promise you, if anything could be done, they would be trying it. Besides, the wait for a transplant is so long, there is no way your uncle would get one in time."

"But-" he started.

"Dick," She said, cutting him off. "It sounds to me that you're in the bargaining stage of grief."

"What?"

"There are five stages in the grieving process." She explained. "Stage one: Denial, stage two: Anger, stage three: bargaining, stage four: depression, and stage five: acceptance. It sounds like you're at the bargaining stage."

He stopped talking to consider what she said.

"That would mean I'm grieving even though my uncle is still alive."

"Yes, he's alive." She said. "But you know that he's not going to make it, you're already starting to grieve him and you're going to accept it eventually."

She finished wrapping his arm and started packing up her supplies while he sat in silence. Once she had everything put away, she walked over and brought him into a very gentle hug.

"You're going to be okay, Dick." She said in his ear. "I wish I could help you more, but I can only help you if you want me to."

"I think," he said. "I just want to go home."

She pulled away and nodded at him, helping him stand up and following him out into the lobby where Alfred was waiting. Alfred and Leslie exchanged a look. Dick wasn't sure what it meant, but followed Alfred out where the Rolls Royce was waiting.

The car ride home was silent. Alfred helped him out of the car in the Manor's circle drive. The walk up the stairs was slow and painful, every step jarred his ribs. They finally made it into the main parlor of the manor. Bruce was nowhere to be found, he must have gone back out to work as Batman. Dick sighed, if there was anyone he wanted to talk to right now, it was Bruce. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Well, Master Dick... I took the liberty of making us some dinner with a very special dessert. How about we sit down and eat."

"Chocolate cake?" Dick asked.

"Of course." He answered. Alfred always made chocolate cake when he had a bad day. It was probably the best in the world, but Dick really wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"I think I just want to go to bed." he said. Alfred looked disappointed, but didn't argue.

"Do you need my help? Getting up the stairs, into pajamas?" he said gesturing at the Robin uniform Dick was still wearing.

"I'll deal with it." he said heading up the stairs gingerly.

It felt like it took him forever to trek to his room. But he finally found himself alone. His uniform was still crumpled on the floor, Alfred must have not made it up to his room for cleaning. Not that Dick wanted him to pick up his mess, he was just accustomed to it by now. He tried to bend over to pick it up but his ribs ached in protest. He straightened up and walked over to his desk, determined to do something. He figured he'd do his homework he never got to at the cave. He reached for his backpack, which usually sat on the back of his chair, but it was nowhere to be found. He suddenly realized he left it at the cave, along with his cellphone. He groaned, there was no way he was going to be able to make it all the way to the cave just to get his bag. Homework didn't exactly sound appealing right now anyway. Nothing sounded appealing right now as a matter of fact. Leslie's words about the stages of grief echoed in his mind.

"Stage four: depression."

He sighed, he really wanted to do something to get his mind off of everything. Maybe a game. He fired up his computer, thinking about seeing if Wally was willing to play some Left 4 Dead with him. That's when he realized that all of his games required him to use his right hand on the mouse. With it stuck in a sling, there wasn't anything he could do with it. He sighed again. The only thing he could do was sleep. It took him a couple of minutes to get up out of his chair, he looked down at his uniform, trying to decide how best to remove it. He moved his hand to the snaps on the bright red kevlar, managing to wiggle it off over his cast. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and his other glove. Then came the hard part. His nomex undershirt didn't snap, he tried to get it off with just his left hand but lifting either of his arms was painful. After a particularly sharp sting of pain from trying to get his arm through the sleeve, he gave up and laid down. This was good enough.

* * *

He was back at the fairgrounds where the circus performed. They were empty, just a large patch of dirt on the outskirts of Gotham. He wasn't sure why he was here, the only time he visited anymore was on the anniversary of the day his family died. He usually visited with Uncle Rick, but there was no one around now. He had the distinct feeling of being all alone. For a while, he walked around, taking in everything around him, until he got tired of walking and sat down in the middle of the grounds. He picked up a nearby stick and began drawing pictures in the dirt; The Big top, the elephant Zitka, and finally the symbol of the Flying Graysons. He sat the stick down to stare at the symbol for a minute before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

He looked behind him and saw... his whole family. His mom and dad, aunt and cousin, and his uncle, who looked better than he'd seen him in years. The hand on his shoulder belonged to his dad, who was leaning over him and admiring his dirt pictures.

"You were always the creative one in the family Dick." he said in Romani, sitting down next to him. The rest of his family joined. They were all smiling at him, like they always had.

"How are you holding up, my little Robin?" His mother asked, pulling him into a hug.

"You- what are you all doing here?" he asked, looking around.

"Didn't you want us to come?" his cousin, John asked. "Or did we pay you a visit in vain?"

"No, it's just... I didn't expect you." He said. "I haven't seen your faces in such a long time... and Uncle Rick, you're not in your wheelchair."

His uncle smiled.

"That's right, I hated being in that damn thing anyway. It's nice to be out of it and with my family again." he hugged his wife and son as he said it.

"But, you're-" Dick started. His dad cut him off.

"Listen son, everything that's happened, everything you've been through, I'm so sorry we aren't around to help you through it. You're growing into such an amazing young man, and it breaks mine, and your mother's heart to have to watch you grow from a distance. But, I . . . we all want you to know, that we are so damn proud of you and what you've done."

Dick took in his father's words and looked around to the rest of his family who just smiled sadly.

* * *

He woke up. The sun was pouring through his windows. It took him a minute to orient himself again as he looked over at the LED clock on his desk. 10:45.

He was late for school. His whole body woke up at once and he tried to jump out of bed, but his ribs protested. He decided slowly rolling off the bed worked too. It wasn't until he stood up that he realized he was in pajamas. Alfred must have changed him out of his Robin gear while he slept. He started trying to undo the buttons on his shirt when Alfred entered.

"Master Dick, you're awake." He said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I know." Dick answered, struggling with the third button. "I'm late for school Alfie, could you give me a hand here?"

"I already took the liberty of calling you in sick for school today." Alfred said, walking over to help him out of his pajamas. "Would you like me to take you to visit your uncle after some breakfast?"

Dick considered his offer, he really wasn't hungry and he'd rather go visit his uncle now. But knowing Alfred, he'd probably make him eat regardless of what Dick wanted.

"That sounds good." he said as Alfred helped him pull on a hoodie. They headed downstairs, where Alfred had already prepared a smorgasbord of all of Dick's favorite breakfast foods. Dick started eating, realizing that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school yesterday. Before he knew it, he'd consumed almost everything before him. Alfred pulled the Rolls around and helped Dick into the car. The ride to the hospital was silence as he ran through the dream he had. It was so vivid, like it really happened. His family's faces, his fathers words, radiated through his head and he felt a knot form in his chest as they pulled into the parking garage for the hospital.

They entered the lobby and checked in at the nurse's station. It wasn't long before Doctor Edwards met them in the waiting area.

"What happened to you Dick?" he said noticing the new cast on Dick's arm.

"Oh, it was, uh..." Dick started.

"Unfortunate car accident on our way home last night." Alfred said. "The gentleman in the other vehicle wasn't paying attention and hit the side of our car. Unfortunately Master Dick received a couple of broken ribs and a broken elbow in the collision."

Doctor Edwards looked like he was unsure of the story. Surely if Bruce Wayne's adopted son was in such a car accident the press would be all over it right? But he didn't question it.

"Did you get our phone call then Dick?" he asked.

"No, I uh, lost my phone in the accident." Dick said.

"Come with me then." he said turning a heel and heading toward the patient rooms.

Alfred stayed behind to let Dick see his uncle alone. He followed Doctor Edwards to his uncle's room, mentally preparing himself for anything. He took a deep breath and held it in as the doctor opened the door. Inside there was silence... it was totally empty. Dick's heart sank.

"He passed in the night." Doctor Edwards explained. "The infection spread to his lungs and he could no longer breathe on his own. It didn't take long after that. I can assure you... he didn't suffer."

Dick bit his lip and tried to think of something to say, but no words came to mind. His uncle had appeared in his dream, with the rest of his family. He let himself believe that Uncle Rick did that to say goodbye to him and reassure him that he was happy where he was. It helped numb the pain of his death a little. Doctor Edwards moved to put his hand on the boy's shoulder when a quiet knock came at the door. A nurse entered and announced,

"Mr. Wayne just arrived... he wants to know if it's okay for him to enter."

Doctor Edwards looked at Dick for an answer. He responded with a short nod and the nurse gestured for Bruce to enter. Doctor Edwards left with the nurse, leaving them alone.

"Dick..." Bruce said as he moved to stand next to him. "I had no idea until they called my office this morning."

Dick had wanted to talk to Bruce all day yesterday. But now, he didn't know what to say. He just stared at the empty hospital bed where his uncle had been laying, alive, just yesterday.

"I had a talk with Alfred in the lobby." Bruce continued. "He told me about everything you went through yesterday... and I have to say, I'm sorry for not being there."

He put a hand on Dick's shoulder, it was different than the kind of touch Doctor Edwards or Alfred gave, theirs were more... gentle, sympathetic. Leslie's hug had been the same. But Bruce's hand on his shoulder felt more like his father's in his dream. Strong and caring, like his touch was meant to lift all the weight off of his shoulders and take it in his hand.

"I thought long on the way here Dick," he said after a pause. "I couldn't be there for you through this, like I should have been. And you, kept it all to yourself, because you had no one to talk to."

Dick wasn't sure where Bruce was going with this, but listened anyway.

"You... have made a lot of good friends on the team... but I never allowed you to open up to them, for fear that your identity would lead them to mine. And I realize that's unfair to you. Alfred made me understand that. You should be able to talk to your friends about your problems... that's what they're there for."

Dick's gaze left the bed and turned to Bruce. Was he really implying what he hoped?

"I don't mind," he said, finishing his speech. "If you tell your friends your identity. If they figure out mine... it happens... but I don't want you to go through this alone... and I know that I can't be there for you twenty four seven... For now, lets grab some lunch and talk, then you can go to the cave, and do as you see fit."

Dick was surprised, he never thought Bruce would let him reveal his identity to the team. But he wasn't going to argue, he was pretty happy at the thought of not having to wear those stupid sunglasses anymore, the rest of the team calling him by his name, and being able to talk to them about his personal life. It all felt so bittersweet.

He complied with Bruce's offer for lunch though, he found he was pretty hungry despite his large breakfast. They spent the remainder of what would be the school day together, talking. It was five before he was standing outside of the zeta tube to the cave. He'd made sure to put on another pair of sunglasses, and he swallowed a lump in his throat before stepping through.

The computer announced his entrance. Immediately he was greeted by Wally, who appeared in a... well a flash.

"Dude! Are you okay? How's the arm?" He said gesturing at his cast.

"It'll heal, along with my ribs." Dick answered. The rest of the team slowly entered, he answered similar questions of concern until Conner appeared with his school backpack.

"Uh, your phone was going off this morning, none of us answered it, but it might be important." He said.

Dick took his bag and found his phone in the side pocket. He had ten missed calls; three from the hospital, two from Barbara, one from Bruce, and four from Wally. He looked at Wally, questioning all the calls.

"Well!" he said. "I was worried about you... I didn't know you left your bag here... What was going on with you yesterday anyway?"

This was the moment Dick was dreading.

"Uhm." He started, he could feel the tears sting his eyes again, he'd been holding them back for so long, but this time he let them fall. The team were taken aback and looked between each other in concern. "My Uncle Rick... passed away this morning."

Wally's mouth dropped open as the rest of the team said their condolences.

"But, dude..." Wally cut them off. "That means that."

"Yes, it means I'm the last living member of my family..." Dick answered the tears flowing freely now.

It felt like the air had been sucked from the room as everyone processed what he just said. Even Wally was shocked that he would reveal that much information about himself to the team. There was a long pause of silence before Zatanna finally asked,

"What do you mean... the last living member of your family?"

Dick sighed and began to explain.

"My family was a troupe of aerialists, they were murdered, by a man who wanted to extort the circus for money... The wire for the trapeze was cut... I was fine, because I was too young at the time to participate in the final act, where we dropped the net."

He paused, they were all hanging on his every word.

"My uncle... was the last blood relative I had left... But, Batman told me, that I should be able to turn to you guys, my friends... my new family... and so I am"

He lifted his arm to remove the sunglasses from his face, it was painful and his ribs ached, but he finally got them off. He took a deep breath and said,

"My name is Richard Grayson... but you can call me Dick."


End file.
